Riley Achilles
Riley Achilles is a recurring antagonist/neutral character of the story Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. A former prophet who is currently a Apocryphos prophet meaning he turned away from his mission to carry out God's message. He is a member of the Wings of Desires, a team led by Levi Mammon. He is the second strongest on the team, behind Levi Mammon himself. Despite being the only member who isn't a hybrid, and doesn't possess neither a sacred gear or demonic implants. He is the oldest member of the Wings of Desire, being 19 years of age. Appearance He has a tan and light brown skin complexion with pink undertones and long brown dreads that go past his neck with green and red beads tied to them. He has yellow eyes and eyebrows that look professionally manicured and a earring over his left eyebrow . He is usually seen wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his forearms, a black vest, black bow tie, and a black and white arm band around his left hand. He also wears a pair of metal boots to defend his biggest weak point "his Achilles heel". Personality He possesses a well kept together, laid back, and calm attitude. He doesn't get into fights although he frequently argues with Isabella Mammon who is constantly annoyed by his flirtatious personality. A former member of the Church, he has lost all faith in Michael's plan for Heaven and Earth and ultimately his faith in God's creations. He shows indifference towards creatures of supernatural origins and humans believing the system and order of the world to be broken. Like all the members of the Wings of Desire, he is very loyal to Levi Mammon and all the other members of the Wing of Desire. He even says he would sacrifice himself to keep them safe. Riley shows indifference towards anyone besides his team, saying he has no problem killing Sora and Ichiro if Levi commanded him to do it. He is very close to Niklaus Gilgamesh due to the two being friends before they met Levi. So far, Sona says he is the only member of the team that she think is deserving of redemption seeing that he is the only member who doesn't think of causing any harm or wants to overthrow any governments. Riley tries to handle every situation peacefully if he can, only time where he isn't peaceful is when Levi gives him the order to fight or when members of his team are hurt and injured. Riley also shows no quarrel with helping others not a part of his team, shown when he gives Ichiro a map to someone Ichiro was searching for and when Riley gave up during his fight with Issei and Saji, allowing the two to pass him and meet up with their masters (even though he was punished by Levi for this). History He was born in the Achilles clan where he was raised by loving and caring parents but after learning that he was a prophet he was sent to the Head Church of England where his powers were used to help Exorcists find and eliminate evil devils, strays, and fallen angels. When he was 9 he met Niklaus Gilgamesh who he was a friend with. After learning that Niklaus was being abused by his family, Riley used his powers to contact Michael but Michael told him he couldn't do anything to impact human relationships for it would go against the treaty of the three factions. Unable to accept that, Niklaus tried calling on God, it was then he realized that God is no longer alive. Unable to accept this, he slowly started to go mad and went over to Niklaus's parents house and murdered his parents. The two then ran away and got by through stealing and Riley using his powers to preform Exorcisms. During their trip to the familiar forest, where the two were looking for Tiamat, the last remaining Dragon King who is frequently seen residing in the Familiar Forest and wants to ask her to join them, they met Levi Mammon who was looking for the same thing. With nowhere else to go, the two boys decided to join the Wings of Desire, using their power to help Levi who Riley says "saved him from the darkness". Powers & Abilities Prophet: Being a Prophet, a Apocryphos at that, Riley is capable of using prayer (although his prayer is more sinister, often speaking "unholy" things) to bend space. His power of using prayer for spatial distortion allows him to literally "grab" the matter within the area, "pulling" onto it, thus distorting its properties and manipulating its structure. His prophet powers also allows him to bless objects to make them either holy or unholy (can't make a object both at the same time), he has shown to be capable making water holy simply by touching it and he can exorcise or tame impure spirits simply by speaking to them. * By using this power, he turned Dante, a once evil and vengeful spirit into Levi Mammon's servant, thus making him a member of the Wing of Desires. His prophet powers also allow him to use healing magic, his healing is even better than Asia who possesses a sacred gear, he can simply touch a person and say a few prayers and their injuries will began to heal. Riley is also capable of having visions (although these visions can change) or even using locator spells on people, he is seen using silver beads on a map to help Levi find Ichiro during their first appearance. * His prayers are shown to be negative against God due to him being a Apocryphos but they aren't in favor of the devil. Immense Durability: Being the descendant of the Legendary hero Achilles, he inherits the powers he possessed due to his baptism at birth. Being able to take fatal blows in literally all parts of his body (which cause Issei and Ichiro to believe him to be a God during their first fight). His one fatal weakness is known as the "Achilles Heels" which causes all his strength to vanish. His Achilles heel is revealed to be the center of his forehead. Immense Strength: Being the descendant of Achilles, he inherits his strength being capable of picking up cars and other heavy objects with exceptional ease. Even able to go toe to toe with a rook like Yura. Equipment Achilles Spear: He wields the spear that belonged to the hero Achilles. This spear is imbued with holy blessings and sacred rituals making it capable of killing devils and other creatures with ease. The spear is also capable of releasing wheels of purification. Metal Beads and Tarot Cards: He uses these two items as a sort of medium to boost his prophet abilities. Able to use the tarot cards to see the future and uses the metal beads for locator spells. Trivia * Riley as originally supposed to be a part of another team called the "Hero Squad" a team where Niklaus Gilgamesh would be the leader but this idea was discarded. * At the initial start of the series, he is the only one with the capability to take down Gray Dantalion, not because of his strength but rather his prophet abilities tied with his battle experience against stronger devils. * Vali has stated that Riley is probably one of the few humans in existence who could challenge Cao Cao for the title of The Strongest Human and could potentially match Vasco in his prime, while also stating that he is the polar opposite of Cao Cao. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Wings of Desire